Koi no Honto no Imi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Ino went to vist Shikamaru since he's sick what happens between them? Please R&R One Shot [ShikaIno]


Okay I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei does

Okay I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sensei does. I wish I could be Kishimoto-sensei but that's everyone lol anyways here is my third romance story.

_**Koi no Honto no Imi**_

Ino was walking down the street as she held bouquet of Carnations. Shikamaru fell ill during his mission and was brought back. Ino hadn't seen him for a while she was able to get some time from her work so she could go see Shikamaru.

"I hope Shikamaru's doing better." Ino thought to herself as she looked at the sky a bit. It was another beautiful day no clouds in the sky sun shinning Ino gave a small smile as she then looked towards a building. She slowly went up to the door as she knocked on it. From behind the door Ino could hear footsteps coming towards the door as the door opened.

"Ara Ino-chan what brings you here?" Yoshino asked as Ino handed the flowers to her.

"These are for Shikamaru. I came by to see how Shikamaru is doing. May I see him?" Ino asked as Yoshino smiled.

"You can wait in the living room I'll see if Shikamaru is awake." Yoshino said as Ino nodded her head.

"Hai." Ino said as she walked in. Yoshino went to Shikamaru's room while Ino went to the living room and waited for Yoshino to come back. Ino looked around a bit when she heard foot steps. She looked in the direction of the foot steps as she saw Shikamaru's dad Shikaku. Shikaku looked over to Ino.

"Ino I see you came to see Shikamaru." Shikaku said as Ino nodded her head. Shikaku looked around a bit.

"Did you come with Chouji or did you come by yourself?" Shikaku asked. Ino shook her head.

"No I came on my own." Ino said a bit shyly.

"Oh you came by yourself. I see." Shikaku said a bit jokingly Ino blushed a bit. During that time Yoshino had walked into the room as the two looked at Yoshino. She had a smile on her face.

"Ino-chan Shikamaru is ready to see you." Yoshino said as Ino nodded her head. She looked over to Shikaku.

"Shitsure shimasu." Ino said as she went to Shikamaru's room. Ino knocked on the door.

"The doors open." A voice said from behind the door as Ino opened it. Shikamaru looked to Ino.

"Ino... Mendokuse kedo Thank you for the flowers..." Shikamaru said a bit shyly. Ino blushed a bit as she slowly made her way to the chair that was next to his bed.

"It was nothing. I thought you might want to lighten up your room a bit." Ino replied. Shikamaru blushed a bit something you don't see. Ino looked at him and then she put her for head against his Shikamaru and Ino both blushed as Ino quickly pulled away.

"Shikamaru... You still have a fever... Are you sure you should be up?" Ino asked. Shikamaru looked at Ino he noticed her cheeks were red.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? Your cheeks are red." Shikamaru said as Ino placed a hand on her cheek she could feel heat coming from it. Her heart pounding a bit.

"I'll be fine." Ino replied as Shikamaru smiled a bit.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shikamaru replied as Ino looked at him.

"Shikamaru..." Ino said as Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand as Ino blushed a bit.

"Ino what is it?" Shikamaru asked. She noticed that Ino was tearing up.

"Ino... What's wrong? I never have seen you like this." Shikamaru said. Ino looked at him as she hugged him.

"When I heard... That you were sick during your mission... I was really worried. I was worried that it might have been serious or maybe it was some sort of poison or something. I..." Ino hesitated.

"Mendokuse..." Shikamaru thought to himself as he held her.

"Ino you don't have to worry so much about me." Shikamaru said as Ino looked at him as Shikamaru whipped the tears off as Ino blushed a bit.

"Shikamaru...I..." Ino said Shikamaru kept his hand on her cheek.

"Ino you don't have to say anything." Shikamaru said as they looked at each other. Both of them now understood the feeling they had towards each other their feeling of liking something then turning into something bigger. Something they wouldn't image happening they both found koi no honto no imi in other words they found what true love means. Shikamaru slowly leaned towards Ino as he lowered his head towards her as their lips met Ino's cheeks became red again as she closed her eyes as she returned the kiss to him. They stayed like that for a few minuets as they heard footsteps coming towards the room as they quickly let go of the kiss as they moved back to their original position as the door opened as Yoshino came in.

"I brought you guys something to drink." Yoshino said as she put the drinks on the desk.

"Ino-chan are you okay? Your cheeks are a bit red." Yoshino said as Ino nodded her head.

"I'm fine Yoshino-san." Ino replied with a smile.

"Okay." Yoshino replied with a smile.

"Drink up before the drinks get cold." Yoshino said.

"Hai." Shikamaru and Ino said together as Yoshino smiled and left as the two looked at each other again as they kissed one more time.

**End**


End file.
